


I See It All In You

by gipsiusy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Canon Related, M/M, Missing Moments, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsiusy/pseuds/gipsiusy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Derek tells Stiles to leave (and one when he asked him to stay).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See It All In You

**Author's Note:**

> All the love to my precius beta, Lavinia <3  
> The title is from Three Days Grace song, "Lost in you"  
> Enjoy.

 

_**5 times Derek tells Stiles to leave (and one when he asked him to stay).** _

 

1.

“What the hell is happened, dude?” Stiles asks before neither Derek nor Scott can say anything.

“He will be alright” Deaton assured, gaining a weird look from the boy.

“Yes. Amazing. But who the hell did this?” Stiles insists, looking straight at Derek. The man get up from his seat, looking tired. With a wave, he suggests going outside and Stiles follows him.

“So? It’s the kanima?”

“No, it’s not. It has been a hunter. It’s been personal.” Derek, as always, doesn’t say things easily. Before Stiles could start asking things again, he says “Bring Scott home. He needs to rest. I have to go to check on Boyd and the others...”

Stiles nods, without saying a word, then helps his friend to get into the car and start it, exchanging a glare with Derek.

 

 

2. 

It’s past midnight, but Stiles seems no way tired. He talks, he draws lines, he asks question and waits for answers.

Derek doesn’t understand why he cares so much: Erica and Boyd weren’t his pack, after all.

“Stiles” he calls him, and he raises his head.

“What?”

“Why are you here?” he says eventually, and Stiles gives him a skeptical look.

“What do you mean? I’m helping you to find Boyd and Erica...” he explains, as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

“They’re not part of your pack. You should go home and think about your life like Scott does...”  Derek replies, but don’t meet his gaze. Derek looks outside the windows, waiting an answer. Or the noise of a opening door.

But Stiles stays quiet, looking at his feet.

“I’m not like Scott. And they are my friends, too. I’m here to help.”

It was the first time Stiles doesn’t leave when Derek says him to. And it’s the first time that he’s done something unexpected for Derek.

 

 

 

3.

“You should leave, too” Derek says, reaching the backdoor of the hospital.

“I can’t. Somebody has to explain what the hell is happened here... and you have to do one thing for me.”

He seems more serious than ever. Derek nods. “What?”

“Save my dad… and find Scott. Please”

Derek nods again, but he has no idea about how to do any of those things. But he lied to Stiles, because he couldn’t take the hope away from him.

His heart is heavy as it was made of stone when he leaves Stiles behind.

 

 

 

4.

Stiles is way more angry than he has ever been in his life. Well, no. That’s not entirely true. But he is really angry.

Derek is hurt, and nobody has told him. He discovered it casually, because Scott was talking about it with Kira.

The first thing he has done, after school, was driving to Derek loft go in it.

“What the hell, dude. What. The. Hell.” Yes, that’s his greeting.

The man is sit on the couch, reading an enormous book looking old as the earth.

“Hello Stiles..” murmurs Derek, rising his face from the lecture.

“Is that normal? Him stumbling in your house like nothing?” Down the stairs arrives Breaden, with a strange look.

“Yes, totally. Now, tell me, what the hell you were thinking about when you decided to fight?” Stiles ignores her totally.

“Oh, I don’t know... not dying?” Derek replies, making Braeden laugh. Stiles doesn’t seem so amused.

“I guess you remember the part when you don’t seem to heal like always because of whatever Kate did to you.”

“Vividly”

“And when I’ve told you that Lydia used your name in order to unlock the third part of the deadpool you were listening, weren’t you?”

Derek rolls his eyes, but he has no chance to reply because Breaden steps in.

“Look, boy, we totally got this. I’m gonna teach him how defend himself. You can go back to doing your homework.”

That’s probably what pisses him off at the beginning.

“Listen, I don’t care if you are the new Derek bud-bed or whatever. My business are just and only mine. And—“

“Stiles.” Derek says, getting up. “It’s fine. I’m fine. You should go.”

Okay. Fine. If Derek doesn’t want him to worry, he can screw himself.

 

   

 

 

5\.                                                                                                                                        

“Save him”.

Derek knows it is the right thing to do. He is pretty aware of it. But it doesn’t make things easily.

It’s selfish, and useless, but he wants Stiles here with him. In his last moment he wants to be with someone who actually cared about him, who never judged him. Someone who doesn’t wanted to go until he says him to.

Derek closes his eyes, listening distantly what’s going on around him, but he really doesn’t care.

So he tries to concentrate on something. Something what would make him relax. People always says that it’s easier if you don’t fight it.

So Derek thinks about his family, his home, his sister, but every good thought comes with a horrible memory. Then he changes direction. He chooses to go somewhere else. He chooses to go to the past summer, when he felt, for the first time in a long time, that he wasn’t alone.

He thinks about Stiles.

“Come on Derek! You can’t be already dead! COME ON!”

That voice surprises him, it’s making open his eyes. The first thing he sees is a pair of worried eyes. Eyes that he knows better than anything.

Suddenly he feels peaceful. Stiles is gone, right, but he comes back for him.

And that is enough.

 

 

 

+1

Derek opens the door of his loft with a soften smile. He can’t explain exactly why he feels so... Alright. But It’s okay. He really doesn’t care about the reason.

He feels the noise of the steps and recognize immediately who it is.

“So... I think it’s all okay. They put Peter in the Echo House, if you ever what to visit him, but I don’t really think you should. He probably hates you because you can do that wolf thing and he can’t, so... just, stay away from him. Everybody should.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll see him soon. He spent too much time creeping around, it was nearly exhausting to have him here. He has the worst taste in pizza.” Derek says everything with a serious face, and that make Stiles chuckles.

“By the way, I really wanna know how have you done that! In a moment you passed from nearly dead to a glorious wolf and that’s been awesome! But... I guess you’re tired now so I should go and... yeah, face my dad.” His expression is more than worried while he directs himself towards the door.

“Stiles” Derek calls him. “Stay. I want to tell you”.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's happen when I have spare time in a lazy sunday..  
> Hope you guys liked it!  
> I apologize for the mistakes.. English is not my first language :P


End file.
